1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of exercise equipment and more particularly relates to bicycle style pedal or crank leg motivated devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This disclosure relates to a foot pedal operated exercise machine wherein two side-by-side pedal units are arranged to rotate in a vertical plane parallel to a vertical plane through the users bilateral axis. A suitable structure for, and the operation of, such a device are fully illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,638 by the same inventor which is hereby incorporated by reference.
As disclosed in that patent, a pulley and belt arrangement combination provides counter-rotating movement of two crank arms. The pulleys are fixed to an axle or shaft at one end and a crank arm at the opposite end. A pedal is attached to the crank arm that the user stands on to create circular motion. The crank arm and pulley are both affixed to a shaft that rotates on bearings in a tube secured to a frame. There is one of these assemblies positioned on the left and one on the right of the frame, one for each foot. The crank arm is on the front side of the tube and frame and the pulley is on the backside. This mechanical system creates counter rotation of the two crank arms by the arrangement and operation of the component parts as further described in that patent.
An improved and alternative structure which functions to provide a pedal motivated exercise device for side-by-side rotation, as opposed to the better known back to front bicycle style machines, is presented below.